


Welcome to Beacon

by howsthismylife



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, No Hale Fire, Well not everyone, Witch!Stiles, everyone is supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsthismylife/pseuds/howsthismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Grand Witch died 17 years ago covens from all over the world had mourned. Everyone thought there would be chaos but instead there was silence. The witches took a vow of silence until a new Grand Witch shows up.<br/>When Stiles turns 18 he ought to make a move on Derek Hale, the hot werewolf he just can’t seem to figure out. But there was news of a vampire attack that startles the whole town. When they learned that the vampire was out for Stiles, Stiles tries to figure out how to kill the vampire at the same time figure out the reason behind Derek Hale’s glares.</p><p>Where Beacon Hills is governed by a Warlock and all major families are part of the Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wolves: Hale

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a thought that grew into a story.
> 
> Not beta read so sorry for the errors,

Derek is on his 3rd chapter when his ear picks up those familiar set of footprints sprinting towards the house. He peaks through his open window trying to catch a glimpse of his cousins. He chuckles when he hears one of them trip, probably Rob—the younger one. He bookmarks his page, got up from his bed then stretches. Laura will probably drag his ass if he doesn’t go down now. At 21 years old you will think that Derek has control over his life, but no. Derek figured out a long time that if you have an older sister you don’t have control over your life.

            He sets his glasses—because even if he’s a werewolf his eyes are still shitty—down on his nightstand, closes his window and heads downstairs.

            As he figures, downstairs is a chaos. His Uncle Peter is already sparring with his eldest son, wide smiles plastered on their faces. On the other side, his cousins are playing tag. The others he figures are already running through the woods. Everyone seems to be having a wonderful full moon. Derek takes off his shirt when his mother, the Alpha, raised her brow at him. He sighs, stretches his back a little then he goes off to run.

            The day of the full moon is probably the most exciting day of a werewolf’s month. It’s a time where your whole family can gather up and expel all those excessive energy that the moon blesses them with.

            Derek runs. He runs so fast he almost feels like flying. The full moon heightens their already heightened senses so he didn’t miss when someone screamed far deep into the woods. He stops, pants then concentrates on his surroundings. He breathes deep then runs towards it.

            Most would think that Beacon Hills would be chaotic considering that their town houses supernatural creatures but that’s not the case. Their town has one rule: Mind your own business. Issues among the Lions don’t concern the Lambs, which everyone agrees with and therefore the peace. Also they have a warlock for a mayor and nobody would really want to mess with a warlock.

            Derek spots most his family circling on something. He slows down to a jog and sees his mother kneeling down, examining a carcass of a deer. “What’s wrong?” he asks. Their Alpha stood up and nods to the rest of them and they go running, probably to search the vicinity. He steps closer just as his mother breathes “Vampires.” 


	2. The Wolves: McCall

News of a possible vampire attack spreads through the town like wildfire. The thing is, there are no Vampires in Beacon Hills. They have Werewolves, Witches, Warlocks, Goblins, Elves, Dwarfs but no Vampires. They’ve been long casted out since the invasion, when a vampire coven decided to take the whole county for themselves.

            Scott McCall, being all the panicky type of leader that he is, relies on his best friend, Stiles Stilinski—the pack’s emissary, for help. “Dude, you gotta calm down,” says Stiles who sighs and looks at the rest of their pack of teenage misfits. “I’m pretty sure if there’s a vampire in town it won’t be that stupid to launch an attack,” he adds.

            “Yeah, and Dad would probably had a hunch if there were vampires near,” Allison says. Scott smiles at her and he calms down because she always calms him down.

            “And if there were vampires here I’m pretty sure they won’t stand a chance,” Isaac adds from the couch where Scott flops down to.

            Being an Alpha sucks. Scott thinks. He wasn’t supposed to be one in the first place. He was bitten, but somehow he was deemed worthy of being a True Alpha. He looks around his pack; all of them raising an eyebrow at him. He smiles and heaves a sigh. Scott knows there’s always a threat out there, present and just waiting to happen. Their town practically attracts danger and Scott has to worry about Lydia, Allison and Stiles because they’re human and could be hurt easily.

            “Derek told me there could only be one vampire,” Stiles says to the room. Scott looks at him and grins because they’re best friends, and because Stiles has been spending a lot of time with Derek. Everybody can practically smell it on him.

            “Then we don’t have a problem,” From the couch, Jackson says, “Can we go now?” Scott nods and figures he’s worrying over nothing so he dismisses his pack and tells them to go home.

            When everybody is gone, except for Stiles who’s preparing Scott’s Xbox, Scott softly says “What if they’re after you?” He sees Stiles’ tense up a bit and Stiles says “Can we not talk about this?” Scott just nods because he understands his best friend more than anyone.

            After a couple of minutes smashing buttons and screaming at the screen, Scott asks “So, how are you and Derek?”

            “The usual,” answers Stiles, not taking his eyes off the screen. “I mean,” he pauses the game and shifts to look at Scott, flailing he adds “We hang out and all but I can’t seem to get the guy, you know what I mean?” Scott shakes his head slowly because he doesn’t. Stiles sighs and he continues “Last week he was all smiling and stuffs and there was a second where I felt that he was flirting with me, and just earlier when he told me about the vampire attack he was all grumpy and growly and a bit touchy which, dude I don’t get at all.”

            “What do you mean touchy?” Scott scrunches up his eyebrow.

            “You know what I mean dude,” Stiles rolls his eyes, “When he showed me the place where they found the deer he was all near me and he was grabbing my arms a bit tight,” he rubs his arms and adds “I mean, what’s up with that?”

Scott looks at him confusedly but he knows exactly what’s up, but because he is Stiles’ best friend he says “He’s just being protective, Stiles.”

            “Protective over what?”

            “There’s a possible threat lurking around and he just wants to make you safe,” Scott explains, “You know, protect you because Derek cares.” He grins and hears Stiles’ heartbeat pace.

            “Derek is bipolar,” is all Stiles mutters before un-pausing the game. He briefly looks at Scott and says “And besides, I could very much protect myself.”

            “Yeah. But Derek doesn’t know that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd appreciate kudos and comments on what you guys think.  
> Send me hate, I love reading them.


End file.
